Corvus
"You surmised that I have passivity... You overlooked to measure your own capacity, and see the depth of my ability... As a result, you lie here, before me, beaten." ~Corvus Corvus was a powerful being who used his demonic lineage to thwart his father's (AKA Zied) plots time and time again. He continually chose to do so to stop the destruction of the Multiverse a number of occasions and his actions even afterward proved to bring his father down even after his own death. History Corvus was born to Zied, the Demonic Dark God, and to Scyllia, a witch whom had fallen in love with the dark god. He was not typically appreciated, and as per usual, Zied sent the child to live with another family that dwelled within the Land of Darkness. His Step-Father and Step-Sister were two people he looked up to from childhood, he felt great pride to be around them, and for a very long time, was innocent, and unknowing of who his true father was. For a short time, Corvus was truly happy, until news of his step-father's death came, and not too long after, the death of his step-sister. In this, he became hardened, and showed bitterness toward the world. It was not until too much after that he was betrayed by his own people, The Merchant, a minion of Zied, had taken and killed a village councillor, and had everyone betray Corvus, in this, Corvus killed anyone around him, and became known as a killer. Era I Era II Personality Corvus has always been mysterious, always seeming like he hides his true self from everyone else. He constantly displays an emotionless personality. He only shows surprise when opponents have proved themselves more powerful than he had at first expected, and even then he doesn't lose his composure. He does not possess any arrogance, and fully justifies any statements he's made about his power, and has even been known to compliment his opponents, at times, on their abilities. He is also very wise for his age, and is exeedingly sharp of every situation at hand, as he is rarely surprised or caught off guard. He also will quickly realize the truth behind certain things if he actually is caught off guard. Also, Corvus will often demonstrate honor within battle, such as if the battle needs to be halted temporarily, he will wait until it will start again. Corvus continually held up against his own father, in an attempt to always thwart his father's plots, which always were ahead of everyone else. Corvus held a persistant ideal, and continually attempted to stop his father in any way he could, but as everyone else, ended out either dead or weakened, in his last few moments, Corvus regretted his whole life and felt like a complete failure in his attempts to stop his father; his own hope to stop the demonic god diminished. It wasn't until Shadow of Death and Corvus' resurrection via Imperium Recto that he began to show more of a lighter personality than his usual cryptic behavior. Appearance Despite his renowned status as a murderous psychopath, his appearance isn't very intimidating. Most find a strong, stern look within his golden eyes, which have excessively long tear troughs under, the gold eyes which allow him his special powers. He has a semi-long hair that is blocked by his black cloak, on the inside, the cloak is blood red. ﻿ Powers Corvus is also known for his great prowess, which include: *Mind Control *Cloning Himself *Illusions *Reality Bending *Mind Shatter (Illusion that is able to become real) *Mind Trap *Teleportation *Purgatory Flame (Will be seen eventually) *Elemental Blade (Will be seen eventually) *Rising Tide (Will be seen eventually) *Ephemeral (???) All of these powers are used by Corvus, yet, most of them are rarely used, and he will most likely rely upon his mind prowess.﻿ Category:Character Category:Major Antagonists Category:Living Characters Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Deceased Characters Category:Demons